


Not Her Favorite

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighth Challenge: Claiming Kin<br/>Invent a previously unknown family member for one of the knights and write a drabble about that character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her Favorite

** "Not Her Favorite" Gen Gwen (Canon AU) **  
_ Eighth Challenge: Claiming Kin _

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Aunt Delilah, Leon  
Rating/Warnings: K/G  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

** Not Her Favorite **  
Gwen wrinkled up her nose at the letter she was holding.

“What is it?” Arthur asked as he walked across the room shedding his armor as he went. 

“My Aunt Delilah is coming for a visit. She is my father’s sister. The letter was addressed to Elyan. He was her favorite.” Gwen said. 

“When she coming?” Arthur asked.

“Today.” Gwen looked up. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Enter!” Arthur called out.

Leon opened the door and started to say something. A woman that resembled Gwen’s father walked past him. 

“Gwen, where is Elyan? This buffoon won’t say tell me anything.” The woman asked. 

“Aunt Delilah, it’s good to see you.” Gwen said as she came around the desk. 

“When did girls start wearing silks to scrub floors?” Aunt Delilah looked her up and down.

“She doesn’t scrub floors. She is my Queen.” Arthur said. 

“And who might you be? The King?” 

“Yes. I’m Arthur Pendragon and your niece is my wife.”

Aunt Delilah looked at Arthur like he was mad.  

“Elyan is dead, Aunt Delilah. He was killed protecting me.” Gwen said. 

“I came to see him so if he isn’t here then I will go.” Aunt Delilah said as she turned to leave. 

“You should stay for a while. A guest room can be ready in no time.” Gwen said. 

“You are a curious one. Why would you want me to stay?” Aunt Delilah said as she turned back around. 

“Because you are my family.” Gwen said. “Family is everything to me.” 

“Even me?”

“Even you.” Gwen smiled. 


End file.
